


This is a Song about Somebody Else

by Deianyra



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Edoardo POV, Edoardo e i Contrabbandieri di Luchini, Eleonora non parte insieme a Edoardo, F/M, Le Matte - Freeform, Music saves lives, Natale 2019, New York, Nuovi Personaggi - Freeform, Villa boys, incantava - Freeform, pre-season 4
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deianyra/pseuds/Deianyra
Summary: Natale 2019. Edoardo ritorna dall'America portandosi dietro un segreto doloroso e una promessa stretta sotto la pioggia battente quando era solo un bambino. Una promessa che ha a che fare con New York e che non può rivelare a Eleonora. Grazie a un bizzarro gioco del destino (altrimenti conosciuto come Filippo Sava), stavolta a tenerlo a distanza dai fantasmi del suo passato ci penserà il neonato gruppo musicale dei "Contrabbandieri di Porri" o di "Luchini", questo particolare non è ancora stato deciso.
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **QUESTA STORIA È PRESENTE ANCHE SU EFP, DOVE L’AUTRICE SONO SEMPRE IO SOLO CON UN ALTRO NICKNAME, PERTANTO QUESTO NON È UN PLAGIO!  
>  PREMESSE:** Questa storia è in realtà un mio esperimento personale, nato dal desiderio di voler sperimentare uno stile di scrittura un po' diverso e ingarbugliato rispetto al solito, dove passato, presente e futuro si presentano come una matassa all’interno della quale prima bisogna rimanere incastrati, ma che poi finisce per districarsi da sola nel corso dei capitoli.  
> Questa è la storia di Edoardo, sia del ragazzo che abbiamo visto e conosciuto in queste stagioni, ma anche e soprattutto di quello inedito del suo passato, di cui sappiamo davvero pochissimo. Volendo esplorare maggiormente il suo punto di vista e il suo lato introspettivo, questa storia si presenterà più come un flusso di pensieri e ricordi che non come una vera e propria narrazione; tuttavia, per evitare che la storia diventi troppo pesante, ho intenzione di inserire anche degli spezzoni in cui saranno presenti i punti di vista di altri personaggi centrali, principalmente i nostri Contrabbandieri di Luchini! :)  
> Se vogliamo dare una posizione cronologica all’interno della serie, possiamo dire che la storia comincia durante le vacanze di Natale 2019 (quindi prima dell’inizio della quarta stagione), cioè quando Edo torna in Italia dopo i primi mesi di studio passati in America, però con una piccola differenza rispetto al Canon, e questa differenza riguarda Eleonora.  
> Ora, come tutti ben sappiamo, la mancanza di Ele nell’ultima stagione è in realtà dovuta al fatto che l’attrice non ha potuto prendere parte alle riprese per motivi suoi, ma “realisticamente” parlando, dubito che un qualunque genitore che possieda anche solo un livello minimo di buon senso spedirebbe la propria figlia (appena maggiorenne) oltre oceano, senza aver completato la maturità in Italia e soprattutto con un ragazzo che conosce da quando(?), cinque minuti? Perciò, nella mia storia Ele è rimasta in Italia per finire l’ultimo anno di liceo insieme alle amiche, e che poi decida di partire per raggiungere Edo DOPO la maturità questa è un’altra questione, nonché anche – piccolo spoiler! – uno dei temi che verranno introdotti all’interno della mia storia. Leggendo, noterete anche altri piccoli dettagli che si allontanano dal canone.  
> Chiarito questo, vi lascio al Prologo che spero possa piacervi e farvi rientrare nuovamente all’interno di quel bellissimo universo che è Skam Italia!  
> Buona Lettura!   
> 

  
  
**_This is a song about somebody else..._**  
**  
***  
  
_PROLOGO_  
  
§  
  
_Edoardo_  
  
“This is a song about somebody else...  
So don’t worry yourself… worry yourself...  
The devil’s right there... right there in the details...  
And you don’t wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself...  
By looking too closely... by looking too closely...”  
(Fink - Looking Too Closely)  
  
*

Al suo ritorno da New York durante le vacanze natalizie, Edo si era ritrovato - suo malgrado - coinvolto all’interno del progetto di una band che non aveva ancora nemmeno un nome, e che al momento contava soltanto due membri fissi, di cui uno aveva iniziato a suonare il basso – a suo dire - solo perché _faceva figo._  
Il tutto aveva avuto origine da una richiesta di aiuto che, partendo da Giovanni Garau, era passata a Martino Rametta fino ad arrivare in qualche modo dritta-dritta alle orecchie dei fratelli Sava. A quel punto, Filippo, da buon intenditore e condottiero di cause perse e anime perdute, aveva in tutti modi cercato di persuadere la sua adorabile sorellina affinchè lei cercasse a sua volta di persuadere il suo ragazzo ad usare il - così da lui definito - _tocco magico degli Incanti_ (ed Edo non voleva assolutamente sapere in che senso Filippo avesse alluso a quelle parole!), in maniera tale da risolvere la situazione una volta per tutte, e lanciare finalmente quei due poveri ragazzi sfortunati alla ribalta!  
Ora, era molto probabile che Filo avesse in qualche modo frainteso le parole di Eleonora quando quest’ultima gli aveva detto che Edo era _anche_ un esperto di musica – il che era un’esagerazione, ma vabbè! – e che da lì, il suo cervello iperattivo avesse iniziato ad elaborare chissà quale piano malvagio che nella sua testa avrebbe trasformato il neoformato gruppo di Garau nei prossimi – Dio non voglia! – _Benji e Fede_.  
Nessuno di loro era però realmente a conoscenza della verità, e la verità era che non era mai stato Edo il vero intenditore (e amante) di musica nella sua famiglia e che, prima di quella fatidica notte con Ele, era stato _davvero_ convinto di aver appeso la chitarra al chiodo per sempre, preferendo di gran lunga che il tempo ne cancellasse persino il ricordo. Tutto questo perché, in qualche modo, la musica gli faceva ancora del male, e quando aveva ripreso la vecchia _Nyx_ fra le braccia, era stato come ritornare a Londra sotto la pioggia battente, alla ricerca di nemmeno lui sapeva bene cosa e che alla fine aveva solo finito per intrappolarlo in quell’aggrovigliato nido di rovi che era la storia della sua famiglia.  
Se Yuri fosse stato lì, gli avrebbe di sicuro detto qualcosa come “ Non puoi continuare a scappare via per sempre” o altre perle di saggezze di cui ora Edo non voleva più saperne un bel niente (non dopo che anche Yuri lo aveva mollato solo con Andrea e con le sue dipendenze del cazzo, senza nemmeno avvisarlo!), così come non voleva saperne più niente di band.  
All’inizio, aveva cercato di tirarsi fuori dalla faccenda ancor prima d’entrarci. In fondo, né Giovanni Garau né le ragazze lo consideravano ancora come parte integrante del loro gruppo allargato di scalmanati (Sana ancora gli lanciava occhiate al vetriolo ogni qual volta che lo incrociava, mentre Luca Colosio, al contrario, evitava il suo sguardo come se avesse paura che potesse lanciargli contro chissà quale tipo di maledizione senza perdono) e quindi, tecnicamente, Edo poteva anche tornare a farsi i fatti suoi in santa pace, e lasciare loro a sbrogliare i casini in cui si andavano a cacciare trotterellando sui loro stessi piedi.  
Purtroppo, però, non era mai stato bravo a dire di “ No!” a Ele e così, prima che Filippo cercasse anche di avvelenarlo di nascosto con una delle sue tisane dall’accoppiata improponibile del tipo zenzero e curcuma, decise che - da vero Incanti -, se proprio non c’era modo evitare la faccenda, prima sarebbe riuscito a risolvere la situazione e prima quest’ultima avrebbe finito di ritornare a mordergli il sedere ( ed eccolo che era ritornato a utilizzare una vecchia espressione di Anna, e se la colpa non era di New York, e della musica, e persino della band, allora il suo cervello stava sviluppando qualche disturbo serio! ).  
Pertanto, alla fine, dopo un volo durato più di quattordici fottutissime ore e a meno di due giorni dalla Vigilia di Natale – con Fede che minacciava una crisi isterica perché non sapeva ancora quale tipo di regalo di Natale comprare alla ragazza di turno, e Chicco che lo aveva già sommerso di idee per la sua “ _festa di fine anno più colossalmente epica che mai!”_ -, aveva ripescato dalla sua rubrica il numero di Giovanni Garau (senza nemmeno ricordarsi come, quando e perché lo avesse) e gli aveva scritto che conosceva una sala prove in cui avrebbero potuto suonare a costo zero e, se ne avessero avuto voglia (quella che non aveva lui, per intenderci), potevano anche fargli sentire qualche pezzo. Inoltre, Edo avrebbe fornito a Luca Colosio, (manager in erba della neonata band ancora senza nome), alcuni dei suoi contatti e li avrebbe anche aiutati a cercare un nuovo batterista tramite le sue conoscenze.  
Giovanni gli aveva risposto dopo qualche minuto, con il suo solito accento marcatamente romano (che ora alle sue orecchie risaltava di più, dopo tre mesi di slang americano) e gli “zì” infilati fra un parola e un’altra come punti e virgole, chiedendogli in nota vocale: “ Oh Grazie, zì... Eh, senti, zì... ma dov’è che ‘sta questa sala prove?” ed Edo, senza dilungarsi troppo in spiegazioni inutili che avrebbero portato a una serie di domande scomode a cui non aveva nessuna voglia di rispondere, gli aveva inviato l’indirizzo di casa sua.

_**   
FINE#0 ** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : se siete arrivati alla fine di questo prologo, avrete senza dubbio notato la presenza di personaggi sconosciuti citati da Edoardo. Tutti questi personaggi sono totalmente inventati da me e mi serviranno per costruire il passato del nostro protagonista. Il loro ruolo verrà rivelato man mano che andrò avanti con la storia, perciò, se siete rimasti sconcertati o confusi, non temete, perché tutto andrà al suo posto a tempo debito!  
> Spero che questo inizio vi sia piaciuto e che mi farete sapere cosa ne pensate in merito con una recensione!  
> (Siete d’accordo con me sul fatto che Eleonora sia rimasta a Roma per completare il liceo? E che ne pensate della neonata alleanza fra un restio Edoardo che vuole solo farsi gli affari suoi e i contrabbandieri di Luchini? E, secondo voi, chi sono questi nuovi personaggi misteriosi?)  
> Alla prossima,  
> Deianyra  
> 


	2. Il Castello di Ghiaccio

_CAPITOLO UNO  
§  
Il Castello di Ghiaccio_  


Quando, alla veneranda età di sette anni e mezzo, Edo si era trasferito a Roma con la sua famiglia, la prima impressione che aveva avuto, ammirando dall’esterno la sua attuale casa, era che assomigliasse troppo a un palazzo di cristallo – uno di quelli appena usciti fuori da un cartone animato della _Disney_ -, e durante le prime settimane passate lì, a spacchettare pacchi e sistemare le stanze, non aveva fatto altro che temere l’arrivo di una eventuale scossa di terremoto o di una furiosa tempesta di fulmini pronta a radere al suolo le sua mura di vetro, lasciando tutti loro spezzati e vulnerabili alle intemperie del mondo esterno, di nuovo divisi e di nuovo lontani.  
Ma sua madre, invece, - dopo lo shock iniziale di vedersi spuntare davanti una casa che era praticamente più del triplo dell’appartamento dove abitavano prima-, l’aveva semplicemente adorata.  
Adorava il giardino che la circondava e le ombre che gli alberi proiettavano sul viale; adorava tutta la luce che riusciva a filtrare dalle pareti a specchio e adorava il fatto che, essendo la casa così grande e, fatta eccezione per le camere da letto e il bagno, praticamente senza porte, il suono della sua musica potesse propagarsi ovunque come un’eco dentro una caverna.  
Edo ricordava ancora il modo in cui aveva iniziato a saltellare in giro tutta eccitata, spostandosi da un piano all’altro quasi senza toccare terra per la gioia, e lanciando gridolini entusiasti mano a mano che trovava un particolare nuovo che la mandasse in giubilo.  
E alla fine, tutto il suo entusiasmo da bambina di cinque anni al Luna Park, aveva ovviamente finito per coinvolgere anche lui che, di conseguenza, dopo un pò aveva smesso di girovagare per i corridoi con l’ansia che da un momento all’altro la sua nuova casa potesse rompersi in mille pezzettini di cristallo come sotto al maleficio della Regina delle Nevi, e aveva invece iniziato a godersi i giochi all’area aperta e quelli negli ampi spazi ancora vuoti di quella che, molti anni dopo, i suoi amici avrebbero ribattezzato “Villa Incanti”.  
Per Edo, come per sua madre, si era trattato di un enorme cambiamento: passare prima da una piccola casetta in Sicilia, poi a un appartamento di 150 m2 a Roma centro e poi, infine, a questo.  
Era stato suo padre a insistere che si traferissero lì prima possibile, in una zona meno invasa dai turisti chiassosi della capitale e dove la puzza della sporcizia non rimossa non finisse per arrivarti fin sotto le finestre. Sebbene fosse sempre stato un uomo pratico a cui non piaceva affatto l’ostentazione e l’opulenza, Tancredi Incanti era comunque un grande estimatore del lusso e dei vantaggi che una vita agiata poteva avere, e se si trattava di comfort e di allontanarsi il più possibile dal chiasso e dall’invadenza eccessiva dei romani, non solo non badava a spese, ma era anche pronto a fare le chiamate giuste e toccare i punti giusti affinchè, chi di dovere, velocizzasse il più possibile le faccende burocratiche, ed ecco spiegato il motivo per cui, in meno di tre mesi, avevano già cambiato nuovamente casa.  
Qualunque altra persona, in tutti quei traslochi fatti di pacchi da imballare e architetti da consultare e contratti da firmare, ci avrebbe già perso la testa, ma a sua madre, Livia, i cambiamenti non spaventavano affatto, anzi, aveva sempre adorato indossare panni diversi a seconda delle occasioni in cui si trovava, e in quegli assolati pomeriggi di agosto, si era improvvisata di volta in volta prima design di interni, poi arredatrice e infine esperta giardiniera, consultando riviste su riveste recuperate chissà dove, e stressando suo padre con moine che al tempo Edo aveva giudicato stomachevoli, affinché le fornisse ogni strumento necessario per il compimento delle sue opere floreali.  
Sua madre era fatta così, e la casa di specchi, asettica e spoglia, in cui Edoardo abitava adesso, poco aveva a che vedere con quella che un tempo Livia Incanti aveva trasformato, in maniera tutta sua, nel suo personale sacro tempio spirituale di creazione musicale, in cui erano ammesse solo vibrazioni positive e luce e armonia e ogni “minaccia oscura”, come le chiamava lei, era bandita.  
All’epoca, scherzando, Yuri gli aveva detto che se un giorno un qualche scienziato pazzo fosse riuscito a dimostrare che tracciando un X rossa sul portene di casa ogni influenza negativa potesse svanire magicamente, Livia non avrebbe esitato nemmeno per un istante a munirsi di un secchio pieno di sangue di vai a vedere quale animale sacrificato agli Dei e a recitare tutti i riti voodoo richiesti per l’occorrenza, pur di riuscire nel suo intento.  
Edo non aveva fatto fatica a crederci, anche perché, poche settimane dopo, sua madre aveva già infestato la casa con idoli della musica sparsi un po' ovunque, mensole di flauti di Pan, ocarine giapponesi inchiodate alle pareti come trofei, e la 5° sinfonia di Chopin attaccata al muro come se fosse carta da parati.  
Suo padre aveva inoltre ricevuto il _divieto assoluto_ di fumare dentro, perché – a detta di sua madre: _“il fumo destabilizza l’arte creativa! O pensate forse che Ludovico Einaudi abbia composto_ Nuvole Bianche _respirando aria affumicata?”_  
Nonostante questo divieto assoluto, pena una morte per cena disgustosa se infranto (e sua madre era una maestra a sfornare ricette tremende quando ci si metteva!), c’erano state delle volte in cui, con la deliberata intenzione di farle un dispetto, Edo aveva visto suo padre muoversi con fare insofferente per le stanze della casa, le mani affondate nelle tasche di uno dei suoi tanti completi eleganti, e la sigaretta _spenta_ sospesa fra le labbra, girovagando di camera in camera con un sorriso malandrino in cerca dell’occhiata critica e degli improperi che sua moglie gli avrebbe puntualmente lanciato contro non appena l’avrebbe visto, inveendo contro di lui, contro quell’oggetto demoniaco che si portava in giro e anche contro chi aveva avuto l’ardire di inventarlo!  
_(“TAKI! SEI UNO STUPIDO! TI ODIO!”)_  
Dopo che sua madre era morta, nel giugno del 2012, Edo lo aveva sorpreso più volte, di nascosto, a vagare nel buio, di notte, con la sigaretta accesa, passando in rassegna stanza dopo stanza, aspettando il richiamo di una voce che non sarebbe più tornata.  
Adesso, suo padre odiava quella casa, lo infastidiva e forse disgustava a tal punto che aveva fatto di tutto per evitare di rimanere a Roma più dello stretto necessario ogni anno, accettando lavori un po' ovunque, anche meno importanti rispetto a quelli che il Cavaliere gli aveva affidato nella capitale, ciò che contava era che lo tenessero il più lontano possibile dal castello di cristallo in cui la sua adorata moglie ora non abitava più.  
Una volta, durante quel periodo della sua vita che Miki aveva molto simpaticamente ribattezzato per lui come “La Cattività Londinese”, Anna lo aveva guardato negli occhi e senza pietà gli aveva detto che Taki Incanti era in grado di amare solo Taki Incanti, e che l’unica eccezione a questa regola era stata sua madre; perciò, non doveva sorprendersi se adesso, pur di non soffrire più, lui stesse cercando di dimenticarla, di levarsela dalla testa, e al diavolo il fatto che, così facendo, avesse deliberatamente gettato nel dimenticatoio il suo stesso figlio.  
All’epoca, le parole di Anna lo avevano fatto sentire uno schifo, ma adesso, sembrano finalmente avere un senso, persino per lui.  
_(“Se continuerai ad aspettarti dell’affetto da parte sua, allora sarai condannato a soffrire per sempre. Il cuore di Taki è fatto di ghiaccio. È un uomo freddo. Rassegnati, Edo. O, almeno, impara a fartene una ragione.”)_  
Forse era stato allora, o forse no, forse c’era voluta Ginevra e il suo volersi credere la _principessa ribelle_ di turno a convincerlo che non importava _affatto_ quanto avesse continuato a provarci, perché comunque non avrebbe più riavuto indietro il padre complice e presente che aveva conosciuto durante la sua infanzia, così come non avrebbe più riavuto indietro sua madre.  
A ripensarci adesso, mentre fa scendere i ragazzi nello scantinato di casa sua, lì dove un tempo Livia Incanti, rinomata musicista, si andava a rintanare per ore a comporre con il pianoforte, quasi gli sembra una vita fa, quasi gli sembra la vita di qualcun altro e non la sua. Eppure, ne riconosce l’odore: polvere, carta vecchia e pelle usata. E saprebbe ancora elencare a memoria ogni brano preferito di sua madre e il modo in cui disponeva gli spartiti sugli scaffali dopo che li aveva suonati, fissandoli come se fossero reliquie antiche che avrebbero potuto magicamente svanire sotto il suo tocco.  
_(“Quand’eravamo piccole... alcuni dei nostri maestri chiamavano Livia_ l’angelo della musica _. E questo era uno dei motivi per cui non riuscivo a sopportarla.”)_  
A differenza sua, Anna con la musica non aveva mai smesso, e il _Black Tulip,_ a Londra, era nato proprio per questo. Non era solo un pub, era ciò che di più vicino a un tempio della musica una persona randagia e sempre in guerra con il mondo come Anna potesse riuscire a creare.  
Il _Tulip_ , come gli aveva suggerito una volta sempre Miki, sembrava quasi un centro di ricovero per anime dannate, ( _“Ecco perché tu sembri starci tanto bene dentro!”_ ), ed era anche l’ultimo posto in cui Edo si era veramente sentito di nuovo a casa, dopo che sua madre era morta.  
_(“Se vuoi stare qui, devi lavorare.”_  
_“Posso fare tutto.”_  
_“Davvero? Allora, riprendi in mano quella chitarra e fammi vedere che cosa sai fare.”)_  
Edo aveva smesso con le band. Le band appartenevano alla sua cattività londinese, e lì avrebbe preferito che restassero, possibilmente per sempre, se non era chiedere troppo. Una volta aver mostrato la sala ai ragazzi, se ne sarebbe andato di sopra a tener compagnia a Ele, ritornando a fingere che quel posto e quel passato non esistessero. Tuttavia, non era certo così stupido da credere che una volta vista la sala, i ragazzi non avrebbero iniziato a porgli delle domande.  
<< Come mai hai una sala di registrazione sotto casa tua? >> Elia Santini è il più diretto, nonché quello a cui, a un primo acchito, gli pare di stare maggiormente sulle scatole.  
<< Era di mia madre >> gli risponde, e questo di solito basta per mettere tutti a tacere, (e per tutti, Edo intende tutti coloro che a scuola erano venuti a conoscenza del passato tragico dell’inavvicinabile @EdIncanti).   
<< E’ una musicista?>> la domanda legittima di Luca Colosio, per un attimo riesce a spiazzarlo, lo spiazza quell’uso del tempo presente, come se sua madre fosse ancora viva.  
Prima che Edo possa anche solo pensare di aprire la bocca per rispondergli, vede la mano di Martino Rametta partire a razzo per colpire la nuca del suo migliore amico, gli occhi puntati al cielo di Santini seguiti dall’ “AHIA, zì! Mi hai fatto male!” di Colosio e infine vede Giovanni Garau portarsi una mano sulla faccia come se volesse scavarsi una fossa dove far sprofondare prima tutti loro.  
E, nonostante tutti i ricordi dolorosi che Edo sta ancora cercando di seppellire dentro di sé, si ritrova comunque a reprimere un sorriso divertito, che lo aiuta a ritrovare una certa calma interiore per poter rispondere con perfetta compostezza alla domanda precedente.  
<< Sì>> gli dice, attirando di nuovo l’attenzione di Luca Colosio, che fino a qualche secondo fa stava battibeccando con Rametta per aver ricevuto uno scappellotto senza alcuna meritata ragione.  
<< Lo _era_ >> conclude Edo, e solo ora anche il ragazzo biondo sembra capire lo sguardo imbarazzato di tutti e il silenzio teso in cui la stanza è appena precipitata.  
Arrossendo, Edo lo vede abbassare gli occhi prima di scusarsi con lui << Non lo sapevo, mi dispiace >>, scuse che per abitudine si limita a scacciar via con un gesto della mano, come per dire “non importa”. Anche se ormai il danno è fatto e, per esperienza personale, sa bene che non si può rievocare il ricordo di un morto e poi sperare che l’aria dentro una stanza non tenti di schiacciarti, di soffocarti, non puoi tirar fuori la tragedia umana di qualcuno e poi sperare di poter ritornare come se nulla fosse a parlare di baggianate.  
Ed è proprio in momenti come questi che Edo vorrebbe possedere la leggerezza di Filippo, avere sempre la battuta pronta al momento giusto, in modo tale da spezzare la tensione, ma, visto che non ce l’ha, deve accontentarsi dei doni che la natura gli ha offerto.  
Così, con la studiata freddezza che suo padre gli ha insegnato, afferra la vecchia _Nyx_ dal piedistallo in cui l’aveva fatta riporre prima di partire per l’America e la passa a Giovanni Garau.  
<< Allora, come siete messi con gli assoli? >>  
Prima avrebbero iniziato, prima avrebbero finito e prima Edo sarebbe tornato a seppellire i ricordi del suo passato lì sotto, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta del seminterrato del suo castello di ghiaccio, con un doppio giro di chiave.  
  


  
**_FINE#1_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : in questo primo capitolo vediamo emergere quelle che sono le due figure più importanti del passato del nostro protagonista, ossia suo padre e sua madre. A differenza di Skam Og, dove i genitori di William erano entrambi vivi e vegeti e la sorellina minore, invece, era tragicamente scomparsa, in Skam Italia noi non sappiamo nulla dei genitori di Edoardo, eccetto il fatto che il padre lavora fuori e che la madre è morta.  
> “E’ stata una cosa lunghissima e brutta”, ci spiega Silvia nel secondo episodio della terza stagione, aggiungendo poi: “Per altro, negli ultimi mesi...” un discorso lasciato a metà volutamente dagli autori e poi non più ripreso IN NESSUNA PARTE DELLA STAGIONE, una roba assurda (O.O). A mio parere, questa è forse una delle GRANDI LACUNE, nonché una delle grandi pecche della terza stagione di Skam Italia.  
> Non so voi, ma io avrei di sicuro voluto saperne di più sul passato di Edo, che invece passa praticamente in sordina, come se non avesse alcuna importanza.  
> In questa storia mi piacerebbe proprio cercare di riempire tali lacune, creare una versione tutta mia della madre di Edo e di come poteva essere la sua famiglia prima e subito dopo la tragedia.  
> Che ne pensate voi di questo primo capitolo e di come ho iniziato a descrivere i genitori del nostro protagonista?  
> Mi raccomando, non esitate a lasciare una recensione per farmi sapere la vostra opinione a riguardo, positiva o, ahimè, negativa che sia!  
> Inoltre, ricordo sempre che questa storia è anche presente sul sito di EFP e che, anche se con un Nickname diverso, l'autrice sono sempre io.  
> Alla prossima,  
> Deianyra


	3. Cicatrici

**Capitolo Due**  
  
§  
  
Cicatrici  
  
  
  
  
  
<< Come sono andate le prove? >> chiede loro Ele quando li vede riemergere dalla scala che porta al seminterrato, ricevendo in cambio cinque risposte diverse da cinque voci diverse.  
<< Sono andate...>>  
<< Lascia stare, guarda... >>  
<< Stiamo lavorando sul sound...>>  
<< Ma che sound, Luchì? >>  
<< Il sound de mi nonna...>>  
Ele li osserva tutti con aria confusa e divertita al tempo stesso, cercando il suo sguardo per chiedergli una risposta decente, prima di voltarsi verso gli altri che hanno già iniziato a raccattare i loro giubbotti per andare a casa, e salutarli con il suo consueto sorriso d’incoraggiamento tutto denti e poca convinzione.  
I ragazzi recuperano la loro roba e vanno via, lasciandoli soli alle 19 di un pomeriggio invernale che prevede nubi e temporali all’orizzonte.  
Una volta andati, Edo sente la mano di Ele stringersi nella sua, le sue dita delicate e fredde insinuarsi fra le sue che fino a qualche minuto prima erano tornate a sfiorare le corde della vecchia _Nyx._  
Edo gliela stringe forte, ma poi un ricordo inizia a farsi spazio nella sua mente, il ricordo della sua ultima notte passata a New York City, e allora si ritrova a lasciar andare la presa e a nascondere le mani dentro le tasche dei jeans, quasi scottato.  
La guarda negli occhi solo un istante, notando il pizzico di delusione che le oscura lo sguardo, e per non farla preoccupare prova ad accennare un sorriso mentre le dice: << Vado in cucina a vedere che cosa posso prepararti per cena.>>  
Ele annuisce e Edo può sentire i suoi occhi addosso mentre va via, mentre va via e non può fare a meno di pensare al secondo motivo per cui a sedici anni aveva deciso di lasciar perdere per sempre la musica e la chitarra. E il secondo motivo si chiama Miki.  
Miki era stata allieva di sua madre, un altro prodigio musicale capace di trasformare anche la sonata più deprimente in un tripudio di bellezza ritmica. Sapeva suonare il violino con una forza e una grazia innata capace di trascinarti all’interno di un mondo fatto di soli colori e suoni e bellezza, ed Edo spera davvero che, al contrario di lui, ovunque è adesso e ovunque sarà un domani, Miki possa non smettere mai.  
E Miki è anche la prima ragazza che Edo abbia mai davvero amato, il celebre primo amore di ogni adolescente, che durante i suoi primi anni di liceo era riuscita a conquistarlo con i suoi capelli neri sempre in disordine, i grandi occhi azzurri, le piccole lentiggini che le danzavano sul viso e un carattere solare ed estroverso che era completamente l’opposto del suo.  
Miki era riuscita a riportare il sole nella sua vita in un periodo in cui Edo pensava che fosse giusto rassegnarsi alla solitudine e al fatto che non avrebbe più avuto una famiglia e, di conseguenza, qualcuno che potesse amarlo incondizionatamente per il disastro che era.  
Miki era riuscita a scacciare via quei pensieri con la sua allegria, la sua voglia di vivere e con quel suo eterno e quasi irritante ottimismo.  
All’epoca, gli era sembrato che nulla potesse mai fermarla, che nulla potesse mai spegnere il suo buon umore, e il giorno in cui aveva capito che era stato proprio lui a rubarle il sorriso che tanto amava, era stato anche il giorno in cui Edo aveva deciso che era giusto lasciarla andare. Che l’aveva trascinata con sé troppo affondo, e che Miki non meritava niente di tutto questo. Non meritava un ragazzo rotto dentro, con un fratello psicopatico al seguito e un castello di specchi scheggiati a circondarlo.  
Il ghiaccio che la morte di sua madre aveva insinuato dentro di lui avrebbe finito per spezzare anche lei, e così Edo l’aveva lasciata e Miki era andata via portandosi frammenti del suo cuore infranto dentro le sue lacrime.  
 _“E’ meglio così_...”, le aveva detto, a denti stretti, stringendo tanto forte i pugni dentro le tasche della giacca di pelle in cui li aveva nascosti, da sentire le unghie conficcarsi nella carne e lacerarla _“Non mi scrivere più, Miki. Non mi cercare...”_  
Andrea aveva riso, gli aveva fatto leggere i messaggi che si erano scambiati a sua insaputa, gli aveva mostrato le foto che le aveva scattato di nascosto quando lei veniva a casa a trovarlo e si metteva a suonare il violino in soggiorno.  
Se Edo non l’aveva massacrato di botte e lasciato a morire pestato in camera sua quel giorno, era stato solo per via della promessa che aveva stretto con Yuri (quando Yuri ancora si preoccupava per lui) e del fatto che non aveva nessuna intenzione di deluderlo, di certo non per Andrea.  
Così, aveva lasciato andare Miki e aveva giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe più amato nessuno, perché, semplicemente, per tipi come lui non ne valeva la pena.  
Ginevra aveva solo avvalorato la sua tesi, solo che poi Eleonora era arrivata a scombussolargli tutti i piani.  
Amare Ele è facile, lei è una sorta di fata buona della natura, che profuma sempre di dolci fiori selvatici e irradia buoni sentimenti, e dolcezza, fiori e buoni sentimenti è tutto ciò di cui Edo sente ora di aver bisogno. Una nuova primavera, finalmente, dopo tutti quegli anni passati ad aspettarla sepolto nel gelo del suo castello di ghiaccio.  
Sa che, come Miki, un giorno anche Ele capirà e andrà via. Capirà che lui non la merita affatto, che non può essere il principe azzurro di nessuna storia, ma solo un cavaliere dannato, perseguitato dall’oscurità e dal ricordo della morte.  
Per ora, Edo cerca semplicemente di non pensarci e prova a godersi i dolci frutti che la sua bella primavera porta con sé: affetto, tenerezza e serenità.  
Edo tira fuori la roba dal frigo, mentre sente Ele alle sue spalle chiedergli cosa ha intenzione di prepararle quella sera, e prova a non pensare a quelle cicatrici marchiate a fuoco che ha dentro e che mai riusciranno a guarire.  
 _“Non esiste una cura per quelli come noi. Ci porteremo questa cosa addosso per sempre, dentro la carne, dentro le ossa”_ , erano state le spietate parole di suo padre, una delle ultime brillanti lezioni che gli aveva lasciato prima di sparire e di diventare solo un altro fantasma della casa. Solo un altro spettro con cui fare i conti di notte.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : in questo capitolo si scopre chi è uno dei personaggi che Edo aveva accennato nei suoi ricordi in quello precedente, ossia il personaggio di Miki.  
> Nel mio personalissimo _headcanon_ , Miki è la ragazza per cui Edo dice di avercela a morte con suo fratello Andrea, nell’episodio otto della terza stagione. E per ora non aggiungo altro, perché su questo argomento ho intenzione di scrivere un capitolo a parte.  
> Inoltre, questo è anche il primo capitolo in cui inserisco ufficialmente Eleonora, la quale sarà molto più presente nei prossimi capitoli, così come tutti gli altri personaggi :)  
> Come sempre, vi ricordo che questa storia è anche presente su EFP e che l'autrice sono sempre io e vi esorto a lasciare una recensione o lasciare Kudos in base al vostro gradimento personale! :)  
> Alla prossima,  
> Deianyra


	4. Il Seggio Vacante

  
  
  
Il pomeriggio successivo, mentre si trova nel seminterrato ad aspettare l’arrivo dei ragazzi, Ele lo trova seduto al posto del batterista a suonare con le bacchette il vecchio motivetto di una vecchia canzone.  
<< Non sapevo suonassi anche la batteria! >> gli dice, sorpresa, ed esita ad entrare come se quel posto, o forse lui, le facesse paura.  
Ele ha un’anima sensibile, e forse per questo è in grado di avvertire ciò che un tempo avveniva in quella stanza, in quello studio musicale dove sua madre era solita gettare sudore e sangue a esercitarsi sul pianoforte e a comporre musica che ora nessuno sembra ascoltare più.  
<< So fare solo questo...>> le risponde, picchiando un’ultima volta la bacchetta sul piatto, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e rigirarsele entrambe fra le dita. Sono più leggere di quanto ricordava ma, dall’altra parte, l’ultima volta che le aveva impugnate non aveva nemmeno undici anni. È passato molto tempo.  
<< Chi te lo ha insegnato? >> Ele si fa spazio a piccoli passi nel tortuoso e oscuro sentiero del suo passato. Avanza piano e con cautela perché sa, (certo che lo sa), che è un viaggio pieno di trappole e insidie e spettri che infestano castelli di ghiaccio.  
Il passato di Edo è una palude infetta e un labirinto insieme, pieno di segreti e bugie e persone che preferiscono fuggire o ergere muri intorno a sé, anziché affrontare e risolvere i problemi. E tutte le strade, alla fine, conducono dentro un mausoleo di marno e madre perla, che di certo non è la meta che Ele spera di scorgere al traguardo.  
<< Un vecchio amico >> le risponde, scrollando le spalle e provando a scacciare dalla mente il ricordo di un pomeriggio lontano in cui si era seduto in un angolo di quella sala insieme a sua madre, ascoltando Yuri che suonava la batteria per loro.  
( _“E io che pensavo fosse il classico avvocato noioso!”_  
 _“E invece ha l’animo di un vero rocker! Pensa, una volta, quando aveva ancora tutti i capelli in testa, portava persino un sacco di piercing alle orecchie e aveva un look da strafigo!”_  
 _“Ma dai!”_  
 _“Sapete che posso sentirvi, non è vero?”_  
 _“È forte!”_  
 _“Chi, Yuri? No, ... lui è_ super _forte!”_ )  
<< Lo conosco? >> la voce di Ele lo riporta al presente, all’odore di chiuso e di vecchio che impregna la stanza, al sedile vuoto del pianoforte dove un tempo era solita sedersi sua madre.  
Edo si allontana dalla batteria, (la batteria di _Yuri_ ), e ripone le bacchette al suo posto, in una delle mensole delle librerie a muro in cui sono riposti e classificati tutti gli spartiti, prima di avanzare, con un sorriso un po' tirato sulle labbra, verso Eleonora.  
<< No. Non lo vedo, né lo sento da un bel po' di tempo, ormai. >>  
A Yuri non era piaciuta la storia delle risse, ( _“Sai a che cosa sono dovuti i tuoi scatti di rabbia, non è vero?”_ ), non era piaciuta l’idea della Cornell, ( _“New York è solo un’altra Londra, Edo.”_ ), così come non gli era mai piaciuta l’idea che lui potesse allontanarsi da Roma e dalle uniche persone che gli erano rimaste sempre accanto, i suoi amici, ( _“Se continui a lasciare indietro le persone che ami, allora non sei diverso da Taki Incanti.”_ ).  
Ciò che Yuri non ha mai capito, però, riguardo a New York, e forse persino riguardo ad Anna, è che l’America non ha nulla a che vedere con il passato che tutti loro condividono, e che, al massimo, si trattava di un capitolo della loro vita che per troppo tempo era rimasto incompleto e che adesso necessitava di essere concluso una volta per tutte, altrimenti, nessuno di loro sarebbe mai davvero riuscito ad andare avanti, altrimenti, i fantasmi che ancora li perseguitano non se ne andranno mai.  
<< Capito...>> gli viene incontro Ele, passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena, abbracciandolo come per evitare di vederlo sprofondare ancora di più nei suoi pensieri.  
Nessuno di loro ne parla, ma Edo sa che Ele capisce, che riesce a percepire quanto essere risceso là sotto lo abbia fatto soffrire, abbia riaperto ferite ancora infette che bruciano come veleno nelle vene.  
Ed Edo vorrebbe parlargliene, davvero, lui lo vorrebbe. Ma poi la guarda, - così pura, così bella, così delicata la sua _Eleonora_ – e ripete a se stesso “ _forse un’altra volta, forse in un altro momento”..._ e così si tira indietro, ( _“Codardo!”_ ), ed Ele aspetta. Paziente, lei aspetta. Forse chiedendosi perché lui, dopo sei mesi di relazione stabile, ancora non abbia trovato la forza di farle quella confessione, di renderla partecipe di quel racconto.  
Una volta, durante uno dei suoi tanti hangover, Ginevra gli aveva detto che quelli come loro finivano sempre per diventare distruttivi sia per gli altri che per loro stessi, e forse è per questo che Edo evita di parlare, forse è per questo che non riesce ancora ad aprirsi, ( ~~a fidarsi~~ ).  
Sa per certo che non vuole distruggere né se stesso né tanto meno Ele, e forse questo è anche uno dei motivi per cui non è ancora riuscito a dirle “ti amo”.  
Lo ha detto una volta, quando aveva sedici anni e combatteva una guerra fredda con suo padre e suo fratello, e quell’amore aveva finito per fargli più male che altro.  
Anche se non vuole ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso, Edo sa che c’è ancora un po' di Miki in quel “ti amo”, e non è ancora sicuro di essere pronto a lasciarlo andare.  
Quando stavano insieme, era stata Miki a dirglielo per prima (perché lei era coraggiosa e lui no), e sempre Miki gli aveva sorriso e lo aveva stretto forte-forte contro il suo corpo snello e flessuoso quando, mesi dopo, lui era finalmente riuscito a dirlo anche a lei.  
 _“Mi sono innamorato di Miki”_ , aveva confessato a Yuri prima che a chiunque altro – persino prima di Fede! -, perché Yuri era la persona di cui si fidava di più, Yuri era la persona che Edo sperava, (e forse lo spera tuttora), di diventare da grande, magari testa pelata a parte.   
Se chiude gli occhi, Edo può ancora rivedere il sorriso sornione che Yuri, seduto sul molo di Fiumicino al tramonto, aveva cercato di nascondere portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra.  
 _“Ne sono contento...”_ , gli aveva risposto qualche secondo dopo, di nuovo serio e indecifrabile come sempre, ed Edo aveva temuto che ci fosse rimasto male, che pensasse che lui non andava affatto bene per Miki, che... ma poi la sua mano gigante era calata a scompigliargli i capelli ed Edo aveva lasciato andare un respiro che nemmeno si era reso conto di star trattenendo.  
 _“Vedi di comportarti bene con lei!”_ il sorriso sornione era ritornato a danzare sulle labbra di Yuri quando si era alzato in piedi per scrollarsi la sabbia dai pantaloni _“Mi piace quella ragazza!”_  
Miki piaceva a tutti, ma detta da Yuri quella verità aveva un suono diverso (Yuri era forse la persona più gentile e buona che avesse mai messo piede sulla Terra, certo, ma erano pochi quelli che davvero riuscivano a conquistarlo), un suono che aveva fatto sentire il sedicenne Edoardo Incanti come il ragazzo più fortunato sulla faccia del pianeta e al tempo stesso quello che più a rischio.  
Infatti, una delle sue più grandi insicurezze riguardava proprio il motivo per cui, fra i tanti, Miki avesse scelto proprio uno scapestrato come lui, uno che se ne stava sempre con il muso e l’aria indolente a mettere un freno alle follie dei suoi amici prima che quest’ultimi scatenassero l’apocalisse sulla Terra.  
Quando, per togliersi il dente avvelenato, lo aveva chiesto direttamente a Miki, lei aveva riso, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui e afferrandogli il viso fra le mani: _“Edoardo Incanti, tu sarai pure una qualche sorta di genio, ma alle volte riesci davvero a perderti in un bicchiere d’acqua! Non c’è bisogno di un motivo per amare qualcuno, sciocchino. Io ti amo perché sei tu, e basta.”_  
Ele non poteva sapere di Miki, se solo lo avesse saputo lei...  
( _“Se sei a New York City”_ , gli aveva detto Anna per telefono, con il suo solito fare enigmatico, _“Allora dovresti fare un salto in un locale che si chiama Sweet Poison.”_  
 _“Sweet Poison? Ma che nome di merda è?”_  
 _“Si trova fra la venticinquesima e la sette. Suonano dal vivo.”_  
 _“Come ai vecchi tempi, eh?”_  
 _“Come ai vecchi tempi, villa boy.”_ )  
Anna. Anna era riuscita a fargliela sotto il naso come sempre. Persino a New York. Persino adesso.  
<< Edo hai sentito una parola di quello che ti ho appena detto?! >>  
Con dispiacere, Edo si ritrova a scuotere il capo e a scusarsi con Ele, mentre impone a se stesso di cacciare a forza via dalla sua mente sia la sua conversazione telefonica con Anna, che la sua ultima notte a New York City.  
<< Ti ho chiesto quanto sinceramente credi siano bravi i ragazzi.>>  
Edo si passa una mano fra i capelli ed evita lo sguardo adesso un po' imbronciato della sua ragazza. Non le piace quando lui si perde fra i suoi pensieri e la ignora. Non dopo che hanno passato così tanto tempo senza vedersi.  
<< Giovanni non se la cava male con la chitarra, ed Elia ha una bella voce.>>  
<< Questa non è una risposta alla mia domanda.>>  
<< Ho sentito di peggio.>>  
<< Adesso sei cattivo.>>  
<< È una questione di allenamento e preparazione. Loro ne hanno poca.>>  
<< Ma possono migliorare, no? Ci tengono così tanto! >>  
Edo la stringe più forte contro di sé e le deposita un bacio sul capo, pensando che non esiste al mondo ragazza più empatica di Eleonora Francesca Sava.  
<< Sì, certo.>>  
<< Novità su un possibile batterista? >>  
<< Ho dato a Luca i numeri di quelli che conoscevo.>>  
<< Perché non provi a chiamarli anche tu? >>  
<< Perché è Colosio il loro manager, mica io.>>  
<< Ma tu hai più esperienze in queste cose, no? >>  
Edo scrolla le spalle e finge di trovare interessante il finto parquet che riveste il pavimento della sala prove.  
<< Non sono mai stato in una band.>> le risponde, incerto se aggiungere un “beh, _non_ _proprio”,_ che alla fine decide di tenere per sé.  
<< Ma i tuoi genitori sì, però. Mi hai detto che è così che si sono conosciuti.>>  
Oh, Ele. Cara, dolce, ingenua Ele. Se solo le cose fossero state davvero così semplici. Se solo lui potesse davvero raccontarle la storia a lieto fine che lei si aspetta di sentire.  
L’estate prima che lui partisse per New York, Ele gli aveva chiesto chi fosse stato a insegnargli a suonare la chitarra e, prendendola totalmente alla sprovvista, (forse Ele era convinta che fosse stata sua madre a insegnarglielo, o che avesse imparato da solo proprio come i protagonisti belli e tenebrosi dei film), le aveva rivelato che era stato suo padre a fargli da maestro.  
Era stato suo padre, quando Edo aveva appena otto anni, a fargli conoscere la vecchia _Nyx_ e a promettergli che un giorno sarebbe diventata sua, in quella che adesso gli sembra essere una vita fa, l’infanzia di un altro bambino.  
( _“Taki Incanti ama solo Taki Incanti”_ erano le parole che Anna soleva spesso ricordargli quando abitavano insieme a Londra, parole che una volta Yuri, pur non smentendole, aveva corretto aggiungendo: _“l’unica eccezione era Livia. Tua madre.”_ )  
Dopo quella rivelazione, Ele si era fatta più audace e gli aveva chiesto se anche suo padre sapesse cantare bene come lui.  
Edo aveva scosso la testa e le aveva detto che era sua madre, la cantante.  
 _“È così che è successo...”_ si era lasciato sfuggire, pensando a un altro Edoardo e ai suoi genitori.  
 _“Vuoi dire... che è così che si sono messi insieme? Perché suonavano insieme?”_  
A quel punto, Edo si era limitato ad annuire e in fondo non si trattava nemmeno di una bugia.  
C’era stato davvero un tempo in cui dei ragazzini appassionati di musica si erano ritrovati a suonare e a cantare insieme. C’era stato davvero un tempo in cui una canzone era stata scritta da un chitarrista e cantata dalla bella voce di Livia... solo che...  
Il suono del campanello interrompe il flusso dei ricordi, insieme al suo abbraccio con Eleonora, che gli lancia un ultimo sguardo carico di apprensione prima di iniziare a salire i gradini per andare ad aprire agli ospiti appena arrivati.  
Edo lancia un’ultima occhiata alle sue spalle, al sedile del pianoforte e a quello della batteria ora entrambi vacanti e messi in disparte, prima di seguirla.  
  


  
  
  
**FINE#3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** N/A:  ** eccoci arrivati alla fine del terzo capitolo, dove i ricordi di Edoardo ci svelano qualcosina in più sul personaggio di Yuri, uno dei personaggi OC che saranno più presenti all’interno della storia.  
> Che ne pensate di questi nuovi personaggi che sto man mano aggiungendo al passato di Edo? Vi stanno piacendo? Li state odiando? Sono curiosa di saperlo! *-*  
> Come sempre, spero che la mia storia vi stia piacevolmente intrattenendo e che mi farete avere presto una vostra opinione a riguardo :)  
> Ricordo inoltre che questa storia è presente anche su EFP e che l'autrice sono sempre io.  
> Alla prossima,  
>  _Deianyra_


	5. Famiglia

Come ogni anno da quando ha compiuto quattordici anni, Edo viene invitato a casa Canegallo per la vigilia e il giorno di Natale.  
Quell’anno, a Roma non fa molto freddo e non piove né nevica. Eppure, chissà perché, mentre si trova in camera di Fede a sistemare il suo borsone e il letto per dormire, gli ritorna in mente il suo primo Natale a Londra insieme ad Anna, uno dei ricordi più cari al suo cuore.  
Aveva tredici anni e la tempesta di neve aveva bloccato tutto lo staff del _Black Tulip_ dentro il locale, proprio il giorno della vigilia, scatenando il panico e il malcontento fra chi tra loro aveva una famiglia a cui ricongiungersi e un cenone da preparare.  
Per fortuna, quelli che avevano fatto il turno del ventitré notte non erano in tanti, e così, più per esasperazione che per altro, Anna aveva risolto ogni discussione e polemica invitando tutti a casa sua, nel piccolo appartamento un po' angusto e dal gusto vittoriano che condivideva con lui e con la sua protetta irlandese Cece, sei piani sopra il suo stesso pub.  
L’invito era stato accolto da tutti con sguardi sorpresi e anche un po' diffidenti, visto che fino a quel giorno Anna si era comportata come una sorta di piccolo _Grinch_ con tutti loro, facendo mille e più dispetti persino a Cece ogni qual volta lei decideva di vedersi un film di Natale nella zona comune del loro appartamento, o di cantare una cover di una canzone natalizia durante il suo turno di esibizione al _Tulip_.  
Era dovuto intervenire Yuri (che era stato spedito a Londra da Taki per assicurarsi che il suo secondogenito fosse ancora vivo e che Anna non lo avesse già soffocato mentre dormiva o con uno dei suoi piatti insipidi) per calmare le acque e rassicurare tutti circa le buone intenzione della padrona di casa.  
In realtà, tutto lo staff amava Anna, e aveva da tempo fatto l’abitudine ai suoi scatti d’umore e al suo carattere un pò scontroso e alle volte fin troppo diretto, e stava solo facendo i capricci perché agli inglesi piaceva, sotto sotto, fare i melodrammatici e fingersi i protagonisti di uno dei racconti di Dickens durante le feste di Natale.  
Era stata Trix – la _bartender_ e figlia di emigrati neri di seconda generazione – a fargli questa rivelazione, mentre con tutta la carovana carica dei loro effetti personali, avevano iniziato a salire i sei piani per raggiungere la casa di Anna.  
Trix sognava di fare la scrittrice e aveva iniziato a lavorare al _Tulip_ perché la madre, Minnie, era la cuoca storica del locale e aveva chiesto la gentilezza ad Anna di assumere la figlia per permetterle di mantenersi al College.  
Da lì, Anna e Trix erano diventate grandi amiche (anche perché Trix era molto bella e attirava al pub un sacco di _bei mattacchioni_ , come diceva sempre Simon) e la giovane dalla pelle color caffellatte aveva deciso di rimanere lì a guadagnarsi un’extra fino a quando il suo romanzo non fosse stato pubblicato.  
Senza Trix, Edo ci avrebbe messo molto di più a scoprire ciò che accadeva all’interno del _Tulip_ e tutte le relazioni connesse al suo interno.  
Questo perché Anna era una tomba, sempre così riservata e laconica, mentre Cece era decisamente poco affidabile, perché era il tipo a cui piaceva fantasticare a occhi aperti e perdersi in mondi tutti suoi in cui succedevano cose senza senso e a cui Edo faticava a credere.  
All’epoca, inoltre, Yuri - che era praticamente il suo punto di collegamento con quell’universo londinese - fungeva da suo assistente sociale e veniva a trovarlo soltanto una volta ogni due o tre mesi, per cui, quando lo vedeva far capolino da quelle parti, sempre per una o due settimane al massimo, non avevano mai abbastanza tempo per parlare del passato di Anna o di come fosse nato il _Black Tulip_ o del perché la donna avesse deciso di mollare la capitale italiana per quella inglese.  
Erano dettagli che si perdevano fra le lezioni di musica che Edo era stato costretto da Anna a seguire e a impartire, i suoi progressi nella scuola privata in cui Taki l’aveva iscritto per non perdere l’anno a causa del suo trasferimento, e dalle mille notizie che gli giungevano da Roma da parte dei suoi amici.  
In quel periodo, a Edo era sembrato di star vivendo due vite completamente separate, due esistenze che nulla avevano a che fare l’una con l’altra.  
Da un lato c’era l’Edoardo Incanti cresciuto a Roma e orfano di madre che aveva abbandonato la sua casa e che aveva sperato di essere inseguito fino in capo al mondo da suo padre, dall’altro l’Edoardo che era riuscito a convincere Anna a rimanere lì con lei a Londra, a patto che l’aiutasse a gestire il proprio locale, facendo commissioni e dando lezioni di chitarra a Cece, aiutandola a tirar fuori il suo _vero potenziale_ , qualsiasi cosa ciò significasse.  
L’Edoardo che viveva con Anna era un ragazzino orfano e scorbutico, pieno di rabbia e rancore e confusione, che cercava di sopravvivere a una perdita che lo aveva rotto dentro e che aveva iniziato a seminare il gelo nel suo cuore proprio come tempo addietro era successo a un ragazzo chiamato Tancredi Incanti, un ragazzo che, a differenza sua, non era stato salvato da nessuno.  
Mentre lui, anche se all’inizio, accecato dal suo dolore, non era riuscito a vederlo, era circondato da un mucchio di gente che gli voleva bene: Yuri, i suoi amici, e poi persino Anna e Cece la cui vita era stata sconvolta dalla sua imprevedibile entrata in scena, e per finire l’intero staff del _Tulip_ , che ormai lo considerava una sorta di mascotte e lo trattava come membro effettivo di quella stramba famiglia allargata.  
La casa di Fede, dove Edo passa adesso ogni Natale, è gigantesca e contiene ogni comfort possibile, dalla vasca a idromassaggio, alla televisione di cinquanta pollici in salotto, alla lavanderia con lavatrice e asciugatrice ultramoderne. Persino la cuccia di Annibale, il cane di Fede, è enorme e costosissima.  
Nulla a che vedere, quindi, con il piccolo appartamento di Anna che al massimo poteva ospitare al suo interno una quindicina di persone e non di più, e il cui sistema di riscaldamento risaliva probabilmente al periodo post seconda guerra mondiale.  
Eppure, nonostante non avesse nessuna delle comodità della casa di Fede, e Anna fosse una pessima oste, al contrario della sempre solare ed energica signora Gaia Canegallo, quel Natale era stato il Natale più bello che Edo avesse mai trascorso dopo la morte di sua madre.  
Ancora adesso, ogni particolare di quella sera è impresso nella sua mente con una nitidezza incredibile, forse perché era il primo ricordo felice che stava costruendo dopo tanto tempo e la sua mente e il suo cuore l’avevano assorbito con la stessa necessità di un terreno che dopo lunghi mesi di siccità finalmente riassaggia la pioggia.  
Ricorda i fili di luci colorate che lui e Cece avevano attaccato alle pareti e il piccolo alberello sgorbio e magro che Anna aveva dato loro il permesso di allestire qualche giorno prima e che se ne stava in un angolo solo e desolato con palline di vetro che Cece stessa aveva decorato con disegni improponibili, sui quali erano partite scommesse per indovinare cosa fossero ( _“Quello è un delfino?” “Ma che c’entra un delfino a Natale?”_ ).  
Ricorda il berretto osceno con cui Yuri andava in giro e che nessuno era riuscito a fargli togliere perché _“mi si gela il cervello a stare qui!”_ , e la sciarpa a quadri rossa e nera di Anna, abbinata al vestito dello stesso colore e della stessa fantasia che Cece aveva deciso di indossare per quell’occasione così speciale.  
Ricorda la faccia di Minnie quando Anna le aveva fatto vedere la cucina e ciò che avevano in frigo e il modo in cui aveva scosso desolata la testa, pensando forse ai bei manicaretti che avrebbe preparato a casa sua alla sua ciurma di nipoti, per poi rimboccarsi le maniche e assoldare volontari che la aiutassero a tirar fuori da quel frigo almeno una cena decente.  
Edo era stato fra i primi a proporsi perché le torte di Minnie erano fra le più buone che avesse mai mangiato e aveva intenzione di scoprire qualcuna delle sue ricette per poi farle assaggiare ai suoi migliori amici che, come lui, andavano pazzi per i dolci. Specialmente Miki, che era zucchero dipendente da quando era nata e non si vergognava della cosa.  
Per le nove di sera, Minnie e i suoi volontari avevano finito di preparare il tutto, (insalata di pomodori e fagioli, _Shepherd’s Pie_ , _Fish and Chips_ tirati fuori dal congelatore, torta al cioccolato) e per le dieci e mezza il tavolo era già stato liberato per far spazio ai vari giochi da tavola che Cece aveva tirato fuori per l’occasione.  
Essendo al tavolo presenti ben quattro italiani (lui, Yuri, Anna e Teo) era stato messo sul tavolo anche un mazzo di carte siciliane e Yuri aveva insegnato agli stranieri presenti come giocare a _Trentuno_ , _Scopa_ , _Cucù_ , _Sette e Mezzo_ e altri giochi tipici del bel paese e che erano un must del periodo natalizio.  
Minnie si era rivelata essere la regina dello scopone, mentre Anna era riuscita e entrare nuovamente in gara a _Cucù_ dando il tormento a Simon (l’aiuto cuoco di Minnie), bisbigliandogli vai a vedere cosa all’orecchio fino a quando lui non ne aveva potuto più e le aveva urlato contro trasformandola da un fantasma a nuova giocatrice in gara.  
Cece era riuscita a fare _Tombola_ per ben tre turni di fila prima che Anna e Teo controllassero che non ci fosse nulla di strano dentro il sacchetto dei numeri, e poi Edo aveva ripulito le tasche di tutti a _Mercante in Fiera_ , fra le urla di Anna e Trix e Teo che lo accusavano di essere il peggior mercante ladro mai esistito sulla faccia della Terra.  
A mezzanotte, Minnie aveva tirato fuori lo spumante dal frigo, Trix era riuscita a trovare nel ripostiglio il karaoke che Anna aveva nascosto a Cece, e quest’ultima aveva indossato il suo cappellino da Babbo Natale e aveva richiamato tutti intorno al loro sbilenco alberello in cui aveva depositato i piccoli pensierini che aveva fatto con le sue mani e con tanto amore.  
Mentre li distribuiva a uno a uno, i suoi occhi erano come giada verde che brillava sotto i raggi del sole estivo, ricolmi di pura e sincera gioia natalizia e, proprio per questa ragione, nessuno ebbe il coraggio di dirle che i suoi regalini avevano tutti delle forme strane e irriconoscibili e che il lavoro a maglia non faceva per lei.  
Nemmeno Edo, (che per la sua famosa faccia tosta era stato minacciato di tenere la bocca chiusa dallo sguardo assassino di Anna, il quale prometteva una morte lenta e atroce per avvelenamento se solo fosse stato così crudele da spezzare il dolce cuore della loro esuberante coinquilina), se l’era sentita di dire a Cece la verità, e quando quest’ultima venne da lui consegnandogli un piccolo portachiavi che raffigurava un bimbo dai ricci neri e una bimba dai capelli rossi da folletto che si tenevano per mano, dicendogli: _“Questi siamo noi due! Ti piace?”,_ fu quasi costretto a ripremere una risata e a rispondergli _“È molto bello, Cece, grazie!”_ ricevendo in cambio un abbraccio stritolatore da parte della sua eccentrica coinquilina e uno sguardo bieco da parte di Anna che gli fece venire i brividi, tanto che, quando Cece se ne andò saltellando a distribuire i suoi regali agli altri, e Anna lo raggiunse, per salvarsi la pelle provò a tirar fuori quel suo sorriso sbilenco e accattivante che di solito con le ragazze (vai a vedere per quale ragione) funzionava sempre.  
Ma Anna, invece, gli diede un pizzico sul naso e poi gli disse sottovoce in maniera tale che solo lui potesse sentirla: _“Ai bambini che dicono le bugie, a Natale spetta solo il carbone.”_  
 _“Mi piace davvero!”,_ aveva provato a rimediare, insistendo con il suo sorriso sciogli gambe a cui Anna rispose facendo roteare gli occhi al cielo.  
 _“Certo, ci sto credendo...”_  
 _“A te cosa ha regalato?”_  
Anna lo aveva guardato storto, per poi portare le dita sul cordoncino che le pendeva intorno al collo e a cui era attaccato un portacellulare anch’esso realizzato a mano.  
Edo se l’era rigirato fra le dita proprio come poco prima aveva fatto con il suo portachiavi, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso Anna e chiederle: _“Che cos’è questa cosa che ha ricamato sopra? Una vanga?”_  
Anna gli rifilò un’occhiataccia ancora più penetrante, strappandogli l’oggetto dalle mani, _“E’ una chitarra, piccolo mostro!”_  
 _“E’ un regalo utile, visto che questo è...cosa? Il terzo cellulare che compri in un anno?”_  
 _“Non è certo colpa mia, se queste diavolerie moderne sono così fragili!”_  
 _“All’ultimo gli hai fatto fare una centrifuga in lavatrice a 90°. Pensavi davvero che sarebbe sopravvissuto?”_  
A quella frecciatina, lo scappellotto era arrivato puntuale e prevedibile tanto che sia Edo che Anna lo aveva accolto con una risata, prima che la donna gli portasse un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli dicesse, con affetto _“Buon Natale, villa boy.”_  
Quella volta, il sorriso che gli sorse sulle labbra era più autentico e più raggiante, tuttavia non per questo smise di darle fastidio.  
 _“A me sembra proprio una vanga, comunque.”_  
 _“Ti ho detto che è una chitarra!”_  
Poco dopo, gli altri invitati si erano nuovamente radunati intorno al tavolo per aprire lo spumante e fare il brindisi.  
L’onore dello stappo era ovviamente spettato a Yuri, il conciliatore, mentre a gran voce era stato richiesto da tutti che Anna facesse un discorso degno di memorare quell’occasione straordinaria, che li aveva riuniti tutti sotto lo stesso tetto il giorno della nascita del Bambin Gesù.  
Anna, allora, aveva strappato dalle mani di Yuri la bottiglia e ne aveva tracannato d’un sorso l’intero contenuto rimasto, prima di salire sopra il tavolo ancora ingombro di carte da gioco, alzare la bottiglia verso il cielo e proclamare ai quattro venti una verità che a Edo sarebbe rimasta incisa nel cuore per sempre.  
 _“Tutti voi qui riuniti siete la dimostrazione vivente che le famiglie tradizionali sono sopravvalutate, e che per essere una famiglia non serve avere lo stesso sangue e lo stesso cognome come molti ancora credono! Perciò, fanculo il mondo e grazie invece a tutti voi! Buon Natale!”_  
In seguito, mentre gli altri si riempivano i bicchieri per fare un altro brindisi con le lattine di birra, Edo aveva raggiunto Anna che si era messa vicino alla porta finestra della sua stanza per fumare in santa pace.  
 _“L’inverno non mi piace molto”_ gli aveva confessato solo per avere una scusa per starle vicino e parlarle, rivolgendo lo sguardo sulla tempesta all’esterno, verso la quale anche gli occhi color ambra di Anna stavano puntando, _“Ma la neve sì, incidenti a parte, trovo che sia rilassante. Non è strano?”_  
Anna gli aveva sorriso in quel suo modo enigmatico e un po' malinconico, che poteva significare tutto o niente, e poi dal nulla aveva tirato fuori un pacchetto regalo e glielo aveva dato.  
 _“E’ per me?”_  
 _“Domanda cretina, villa boy.”_  
Dentro c’era una scatolina con una catenina e un ciondolo d’argento in cui era incisa la lettera _“E”_.  
Anna ne portava al collo una uguale in cui era incisa la sua iniziale.  
 _“Se è un modo carino per dirmi che adesso faccio parte della tua stessa setta, no grazie.”_  
 _“Possiedi lo stesso spirito di patata di tuo padre.”_  
In realtà non sapeva che dirle, non sapeva che valore dare a quel gesto, non sapeva se dovesse scoppiare a ridere o a piangere.  
Non sapeva se quella incisa su quel ciondolo fosse la sua “ _E”_ , o la “ _E”_ di qualcun altro, qualcuno che non aveva mai conosciuto, dell’Edoardo che sarebbe potuto essere e che non era mai stato.  
 _“Domanda cretina!”_ sarebbe stata di nuovo la risposta di Anna, e così Edo si era morso la lingua, aveva afferrato il ciondolo con la catenina e se l’era messa intorno al collo e, per qualche ragione inspiegabile, aveva deciso che non se la sarebbe più tolta, aveva deciso che quello era il legame, il nodo, che lo avrebbe tenuto per sempre legato a quel momento e ad Anna, alle parole che aveva pronunciato pochi secondi prima salendo sopra il tavolo con la bottiglia in mano e affermando, nell’impeto del momento, una verità che da quel giorno sarebbe stata la sua sola e unica ancora di salvezza, il suo solo e unico credo.  
 _“La famiglia non c’entra con il sangue...”_  
<< Frà, sei con noi? >>  
Con un colpo di cuscino sulla testa, Fede lo riscuote, riportandolo al tempo presente, e lontano dai fantasmi del Natale passato.  
Edo si ritrova a passarsi una mano fra i capelli e ad annuire, mentre abbozza un sorriso poco convincete che, naturalmente, non sfugge all’occhio ben allenato di Federico.  
<< Tu non me la conti giusta, bro! >> altro colpo gratuito di cuscino sulla testa, e non sono nemmeno le tre di pomeriggio, a fine serata o si sarebbe trovato con un bernoccolo o senza cuscino per dormire, << C’hai una faccia da quando sei tornato da New York! Me lo dici che cazzo è successo o ti devo per forza fare ubriacare? Che poi cominci a fare il filosofo della situazione peggio dello zio Pino! >>  
<< Senza offesa, ma tuo zio Pino anche quando è sobrio spara cazzate. >>  
<< Appunto! >>  
Quello sarebbe stato il momento giusto per parlare e svuotare il sacco, dire a Fede tutta la verità, sui suoi genitori, su Anna, su Yuri, su Miki, su quello che era successo durante la sua ultima notte a New York ( _“Se sei a New York... allora dovresti fare un salto in un locale che si chiama Sweet Poison.”_ ), ed Edo è quasi sul punto di farlo, perché quello che ha di fronte è Federico e sa che Federico capirà, capirà e gli resterà a fianco come ha sempre fatto, Federico non starà lì a giudicarlo e non gli rinfaccerà la scelta che ha deciso di prendere.  
Probabilmente, lo prenderà ancora a cuscinate, ma il giorno dopo sarà ancora lì a guardargli spalle e a commentare ogni momento imbarazzante della vigilia che hanno appena trascorso nuovamente insieme.  
<< Ho parlato con Anna...>> gli dice, sedendosi sul letto, con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo basso.  
Fede sospira pesantemente e si siede accanto a lui a gambe incrociate.  
<< Ritiro tutto. Se si tratta di Anna, allora è meglio se questo discorso lo facciamo dopo che ci siamo sfondati di brutto! >>  
Nonostante il casino in cui si trova, Edo ride di gusto alla battuta idiota del suo migliore amico e Fede lo segue, spezzando in un attimo la tensione che pochi secondi prima gli ha fatto irrigidire le spalle, i muscoli, il cuore.  
Prende fiato e fa per dirglielo, per dirgli tutto, a cominciare dall’inizio, ma l’attimo dopo la porta si spalanca e Carolina, la sorella minore di Federico, fa irruzione nella stanza, correndo verso di loro sulle sue gambe da bambina e facendo oscillare il cerchietto con le molle a forma di alberi di Natale che porta sulla testa.  
<< Ma come ti sei vestita?!>> la percula subito Fede, buttandosi sul letto e ridendo a crepapelle.  
Carolina gli fa una linguaccia, prima di rivolgersi timida verso di lui.  
<< Ti piace il mio vestito, Edo? >>  
Per quell’anno, chissà per quale sadico motivo, la signora Gaia Canegallo ha pensato bene di far vestire la sua bambina come una piccola assistente di Babbo Natale, con un vestitino verde pino di velluto, abbinato a delle calze bianche a pois rossi.  
È bruttissimo.  
<< Sei molto carina.>>  
Mentre Fede continua a contorcersi dalle risate, la sorellina fa una piroetta su se stessa e gli sorride raggiante, per poi voltarsi furiosa verso il fratello maggiore e rifilargli un calcio non così amorevole nello stinco.  
<< Delia ha detto che dovete sbrigarvi perché è l’ora _“dei film di Harry Potter”,_ e che, se non ci sbrighiamo, non finiremo prima del cenone! >>  
La maratona dei film di Harry Potter è una delle tradizioni natalizie più importanti fra i fratelli Canegallo, i quali, per l’occasione, sono soliti preparare tonnellate di pop-corn e tirare fuori dagli armadi felpe, cappellini e sciarpe del colore della loro casa di Hogwarts da indossare con assoluto rispetto e orgoglio.  
Anche Edo ha messo in borsa la sua felpa verde e argento dei Serpeverde, sotto lo sguardo confuso e divertito di Eleonora che non ha perso l’occasione per prenderlo in giro, piegata in due dalle risate.  
Fede continua a fingere che la cosa lo annoi e che quella sia una tradizione da bambini, ma poi è quello che più si incazza alla fine del primo film perché: _“Potter è un raccomandato di merda! La coppa era nostra quell’anno e quel piccoletto ce l’ha fregata solo perché è il cocco di Silente!”,_ e a cui vengono gli occhi lucidi ogni volta che guarda la morte di Sirius Black e la scena finale della Battaglia di Hogwarts.  
Anche per questa ragione, il momento delle maratone è da sempre uno dei preferiti di Edo, forse per via dei numerosi siparietti comici fra Fede e le sue sorelle o delle luci spente del salotto con tutti loro seduti vicini sul divano sotto il plaid a mangiare pop-corn e a dimenticarsi del mondo reale, o forse, semplicemente, perché in quei momenti Edo può fingersi un Canegallo anche lui, dimenticare di essere un Incanti e solo immaginare di essere davvero il fratello di sangue di Federico. Immaginare che quella sia la sua casa, calda e accogliente e rumorosa, e che quella sia la realtà che ritrova ogni volta che ritorna a Roma.  
E’ una fantasia che ha accarezzato più volte nel corso degli anni, e che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di svelare nemmeno al suo migliore amico.  
<< Edo? >> lo chiama Carolina che, per via della cotta infantile che ha sviluppato nei suoi confronti, arrossisce sempre quando gli parla.  
<< Dimmi.>>  
<< Ma i tuoi genitori sono volati in cielo come quelli di Harry Potter? >>  
Prima che Edo abbia il tempo di formulare una risposta e capire il reale significato di quella domanda, Fede è già intervenuto a rimproverare la sua sorellina per quella sua piccola domanda ingenua.  
<< Carolì! Ma che dici?! Ma come che ti vengono in mente certe cose?! >>  
Edo vede la bambina stringersi nelle sue spalle magre, imbarazzata e confusa dal rimprovero del fratello, << Harry passa tutti i Natali dai Weasley perché non ha i genitori, proprio come Edo...>>  
Il suo ragionamento infantile fila a pennello, più di molti ragionamenti senza senso che Fede è solito fare di tanto in tanto.  
Stavolta, Edo anticipa la possibile rispostaccia di Fede, tirando affettuosamente una delle due codine bionde della bambina.  
<< Hai ragione, Caro. La mia mamma è volata in cielo qualche anno fa, proprio come quella di Harry.>>  
<< E il tuo papà? >>  
<< Lui è vivo, ma lavora fuori e non può venire per le feste.>>  
<< E non hai dei fratellini o delle sorelline come noi? >>  
Edo pensa ad Andrea, per un attimo si chiede dove sia, che cosa stia facendo, se stia bene o se stia come al solito annegando le sue angosce da qualche parte fino a distruggersi, poi però ricaccia tutto indietro e cerca di convincersi che la cosa non gli importi. Non più. Ricorda a se stesso che Andrea ha tirato troppo a lungo la corda tesa del loro legame fino a strapparla, e che quello strappo adesso è impossibile da ricucire, forse da entrambe le parti.  
<< Siamo noi i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle! >>  
La risposta sentita di Fede fa sbarrare gli occhi alla piccola Carolina e sciogliere frammenti di ghiaccio siderale dal cuore di Edo, che lo ringrazia con uno sguardo riconoscente e un sorriso carico d’affetto.  
<< Ma non abbiamo gli stessi genitori...>> cerca di capirci qualcosa la bambina, fissando entrambi con espressione confusa e con il sospetto che la stiano entrambi prendendo in giro.  
<< E allora? Quando sarai grande, anche tu sceglierai degli amici come nuovi fratelli e sorelle.>>  
<< Ma quindi, quando sarò grande, io e Edo potremmo sposarci come Harry e Ginny? >>  
Quella domanda così innocente e diretta riesce a soffocare Federico con la sua stessa saliva e a mettere in imbarazzo lo stesso Edoardo, che pure è abituato a ogni sorta di dichiarazione d’amore da parte delle ragazze che costantemente gli vanno dietro.  
Dopo essersi ripreso dall’attacco di soffocamento, Fede afferra la sorellina per le spalle e con fare esagitato le dice: << NO! Carolì, proprio no! Edo non è Harry, Edo è... lui è... VOLDEMORT! È brutto e cattivo! Ma come ti vengono certe idee?! Che schifo! Vuoi sposare Voldemort!? >>  
Il broncio di Carolina torna a gonfiarle le guance paffute, e la bambina salta su come una molla gridando ai quattro venti e sbattendo i piedini a terra di fronte alla reazione esagerata del fratello maggiore: << Tu sei brutto e cattivo! Ti puzzano i piedi e anche le tue scorregge sono puzzolenti! >>  
La faccia di Fede è impagabile, lo hanno chiamato in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili a scuola (CaneCazzo, PazzoCane), ma nessun commento sembra averlo offeso e ferito nell’orgoglio più delle parole della sua sorellina di sei anni e mezzo.  
<< Non è vero! >>  
A quel punto, perché non riesce più a trattenersi dal ridere, Edo decide di intervenire a favore del cervello della situazione – Carolina, naturalmente – e ad avvalorare la tesi secondo la quale i fratelli si danno sempre man forte l’un con l’altro.  
<< Carolina ha ragione! Sei un esemplare di Canegallo puzzolente! >>  
<< Sei un traditore del cazzo! Ti prendo a calci in culo da qui a-! >>  
<< Federico! >>  
Dal corridoio che porta alla sala da pranzo, interviene urlando la voce perentoria della signora Canegallo, probabilmente perché ha sentito gli strepiti del figlio maggiore.  
A quel punto, approfittando della distrazione generale, Carolina fa uno scatto verso la porta della camera, e Fede riesce ad agguantarla un secondo prima che esca e raggiunga la madre: << _Mamiii!_ Fede ha detto una parola brutta! Ha detto _ca_ -! >>  
<< _Canaglia mia_! >>, strilla Federico, tappando la bocca alla sorellina e caricandosela in spalla come un sacco di patate, << Adesso ti porto in salotto a dare fastidio a Delia e Ileana! >>, ma prima di essere del tutto a sicuro dall’orecchio della madre, Carolina si libera e inizia nuovamente a urlare: << Cazzo! Cazzo! Fede ha detto cazzo! >>  
Edo, a cui ormai fa male la pancia per le forti risate, si sente allora nuovamente in diritto di intervenire per chiarire un punto importante della questione, << E fa gli scorreggi puzzolenti! >>  
<< FEDE HA DETTO CAZZO E FA GLI SCORREGGI PUZZOLENTI! >>  
<< SIETE DELLE MERDE TUTTI E DUE! >>  
<< FEDERICO! >>  
<< TUTTO APPOSTO, MÁ! CI VOGLIAMO BENE! >>  


  
  
  
**FINE#4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : Ben ritrovati a tutti! Questo quarto capitolo è stato di sicuro quello più difficile da scrivere fino ad oggi (forse perché siamo di molto fuori periodo, ed è difficile pensare al Natale quando fuori si superano i 35°!), ma anche quello in cui si tocca uno dei temi principali della storia di Edo.  
> Avrete senz’altro riconosciuto, infatti, la frase “La famiglia non c’entra con il sangue”, che è la stessa che Edo dedica a Ele nella nona puntata della terza stagione.  
> Inoltre, in questo capitolo troviamo anche il personaggio di Federico, il quale è uno dei “Chris Penetrator” dell’universo SKAM che mi piace meno, perciò sto cercando un po' di delinearlo a modo mio, andando oltre la semplice etichetta di “puttaniere guastafeste” e sperando comunque di non risultare OOC.  
> L’amicizia fra Edo e Fede è un’altra delle cose che avrei tanto desiderato vedere nella serie e che spero di riuscire a esplorare all’interno di questa mia storia, insieme ad altri personaggi come Chicco Rodi, Rocco Martucci ecc...  
> Come sempre, spero che la storia vi stia ancora appassionando e di poter ricevere una vostra opinione a riguardo, e vi ricordo che potete trovare questa mia storia anche su EFP, sotto un'altro nickname.  
> Alla prossima,  
> Deianyra 


	6. Primo Intermezzo: Cecily

“I’m outside...and I’ve been waiting for the sun,  
With my wild eyes... I’ve seen worlds that don’t belong,  
My mouth is dry...with words I cannot verbalize,  
Tell me why...we live like this...”  
(Paramore – We Are Broken)  
  
  
  
  


Una volta, Anna mi disse che tutte le cose più strane che le erano successe nella vita, avevano avuto luogo durante un temporale estivo.  
All’epoca in cui mi rese partecipe di quella rivelazione, trovai il fatto estremamente romantico, e mi stupii che una frase del genere fosse uscita proprio dalla bocca di Anna, che romantica non lo era mai stata e che non era neanche il tipo di ragazza che credeva nella predestinazione e nelle coincidenze del fato, tutto al contrario di me, che ogni mattina prima di uscire di casa leggevo il mio oroscopo (data di nascita 30 Maggio, segno dei Gemelli, ascendente Leone), e stavo sempre attenta a cose come non attraversare la strada dopo che l’ha fatto un gatto nero, e rimanere chiusa in casa di venerdì 17, e altre superstizioni del genere che Anna diceva sempre di trovare alquanto ridicole.  
Eppure, a limitare dell’estate del 2013, pronunciò quelle esatte parole seduta sul davanzale della finestra del soggiorno di casa nostra, la sigaretta accesa che le traballava sulle labbra scarlatte e gli occhi persi ad ammirare lo spettacolo di fulmini, lampi e tuoni che si stava abbattendo quel tardo pomeriggio su tutta la città di Londra.  
 _“I temporali estivi portano guai...”_ aveva borbottato fra sé e sé, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto come una bambina e usando le ciocche di riccioli scuri che le cadevano sul viso per sfuggire al mio sguardo, impedendomi così di interpretare al meglio le sue parole.  
I temporali estivi... quello di quel pomeriggio non fece nemmeno in tempo a placarsi che sentimmo qualcuno scampanellare al citofono del nostro appartamento.  
Chi poteva mai essere?  
Ricordo che saltai su e urlai come se fossi la protagonista di un film dell’orrore, mentre Anna con due balzi si tirava su dal davanzale per andare a rispondere, quasi correndo, quasi spinta dalla forza di un presentimento che l’aveva ossessionata sin dall’inizio di quella tempesta.  
 _“Chi è?”_ domandò in tono scorbutico e io mi sorpresi sentendola usare l’italiano anziché l’inglese, come faceva sempre.  
 _“Summerstorm”_ , fu quello il soprannome che tempo dopo iniziammo ad affibbiare ad Edo (oltre al “villa boy” che Anna usava spesso e che né io né gli altri eravamo mai riusciti a decifrare), proprio come il temporale estivo che quell’anno lo aveva condotto fino a noi, sconvolto, arrabbiato e bagnato fradicio. Un cucciolo dal pelo arruffato che era venuto a chiedere risposte e parlava di angeli della musica e di castelli di ghiaccio e di lettere perdute in cui erano scritti nomi impronunciabili. Un cucciolo che pareva aver smarrito per sempre la strada di casa sua e così, quasi per sbaglio, o forse per miracolo, era riuscito a trovare la nostra.  
Ricordo che Anna lo guardava come in trance, come se da un lato avesse sempre atteso che quel giorno arrivasse e che Edo giungesse infine a bussare alla sua porta e, dall’altro, come se ancora faticasse a crederci, a crederlo tangibile e reale lì di fronte ai suoi occhi sbarrati dallo stupore e velati di malinconia.  
 _“Questo moccioso è peggio di un temporale estivo!”_ , mi disse con il volto livido alla stregua dei nuvoloni carichi di pioggia che portavano burrasca sulla città, dopo che io invitai Edo ad entrare in bagno per farsi una doccia calda e cambiarsi gli abiti totalmente zuppi d’acqua piovana, _“solo a guardarlo sembra una tormenta, una di quelle forti, una di quelle capaci di sradicare gli alberi e far esondare i fiumi! Una di quelle capaci di farti uscire di senno!”_  
Mi stupì il suo fervore, anche se non tanto quanto mi stupì poi la sua malcelata tenerezza, che venne fuori con i suoni dolci della sua lingua natale e che io riuscii a comprendere pur non essendo molto ferrata in italiano.  
 _“Ma che gli è saltato in mente poi!?Venirmi a cercare fino a qui, sotto la pioggia, a prendersi un malanno!”_  
In tutto questo, io mi ero già persa nel mio mondo a costruire pellicole romantiche su amori proibiti e struggenti finiti in tragedia e figli illegittimi nati da grandi passioni, il tutto sullo sfondo delle colline verdi e lussureggianti del bel paese, o all’interno di uno dei suoi tanti borghi medievali.  
Anna distrusse presto quelle mie fantasticherie dicendo che fra lei ed Edo non vi era alcun legame di sangue, che conosceva semplicemente i suoi genitori e che, per qualche strano motivo, il ragazzino si era convinto che lei fosse la custode di chissà quale arcano segreto della sua famiglia, il che, alle mie orecchie di eterna sognatrice, rese quella storia drammatica e quel ragazzino sconosciuto ancora più misteriosi e interessanti.  
Il tutto nacque proprio da lì, da quel lontano pomeriggio di fine luglio in cui una tempesta estiva si era abbattuta su Londra e un bambino con lo stesso sguardo triste e sperduto di Anna era venuto per riportare in vita delle verità che il tempo aveva inutilmente cercato di seppellire.  
Anna quella volta disse che Edo non ci avrebbe portato altro che guai e lo disse pure a lui, in faccia, senza sbattere ciglio, mentre, seduto al tavolo della nostra cucina con una tazza di tè allo zenzero bollente fra le mani, i capelli bagnati appiccicati alla fronte e con indosso una delle vecchie tute dimesse di Anna, il ragazzino la fissava con fare serio e corrucciato, per nulla colpito dalla durezza delle sue parole e dall’inflessibilità del suo sguardo.  
Già allora, Edo aveva imparato a indossare la sua armatura di ghiaccio, che nemmeno il brutto carattere di Anna era stata in grado di scalfire, così come aveva già imparato sia a parlare che a usare il tono autoritario di un adulto: _“Non sono venuto qui per darti problemi. Voglio solo che tu mi dica la verità. È la mia famiglia, ho il diritto di saperlo.”_  
 _“Chi ti dice che io sappia qualcosa?”_  
 _“L’ultimo brano composto da mia madre si chiama_ Anna _. Ed è dedicato a_ me _.”_  
Ancora oggi non saprei dire se fu quella rivelazione a convincerla o se fu qualcosa che Anna riuscì a leggere dentro lo sguardo di Edo, in quei suoi occhi scuri e determinati che la fissavano come un marinaio che dopo tanto naufragare per acque oscure e sconosciute, spera finalmente di aver scorto la riva in lontananza.  
Quello che so per certo è che, quel tardo pomeriggio di pioggia di fine luglio, in qualche modo, sia nel bene che nel male, l’arrivo di Edo cambiò la nostra vita per sempre. A essere completamente onesta, credo anche che, sebbene fosse lui quello che più avesse bisogno di essere salvato dalla tempesta, alle fine fu grazie alla sua presenza che entrambe ci salvammo dall’andare alla deriva.  
  


  
  
  
**FINE#4 1/2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** N/A ** : cari lettori e care lettrici, benvenuti al primo capitolo (o intermezzo in questo caso) in cui troviamo il primo cambio di prospettiva di questa storia. Stavolta, infatti, a raccontarci un frammento del passato di Edo è la voce in prima persona di Cecily, o “CeCe”, come viene spesso chiamata nel capitolo precedente, la quale ci racconta del primissimo incontro fra lei, Edo e Anna.  
> Spero che questo “colpo di scena” vi sia piaciuto e che mi farete sapere tramite recensione ciò che pensate di questi personaggi OC che sto man mano aggiungendo per arricchire il passato del nostro protagonista! :)  
> Vi ricordo, inoltre, che potete trovare questa mia storia anche su EFP, alla prossima,  
> Deianyra


End file.
